Forget the Farewells
by thedevilwearsneckties
Summary: An alternate, and more explicit, version of 'Forgotten Farewells.'


**Disclaimer:** I intend no disrespect, I own nothing, this is entirely fictional. And what can I say? The scene I based this from seemed incredibly intimate, and a little tragic.

* * *

Winters sat out on the balcony, writing as he always did, making his peace and focusing his mind on more simple things.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He ordered, a slight accent flourishing his words. His pale eyes and his right hand remained focused to the pen that danced on the paper before him.

Light footsteps echoed on the hard floor. "I don't mean to interrupt you, sir," Winters looked up, verifying the soft, Southern accent that addressed him so kindly. It was Darrell "Shifty" Powers. He continued, shifting nervously and looking down at his feet. Dick went back to his writing every now and then as he spoke. "I just wanted to, um.. Say goodbye."

Major Winters looked up, somewhat startled, but not surprised. It would happen eventually, wouldn't it?

"You know, you was.." Shifty continued, struggling to find the right words to say. Winters stood up, and Shifty looked up at him with his eyes half-closed, like he was staring directly at the Sun itself. "You was, uh.. Well, it's been a long time."

Shifty gave a warm smile, but something about it broke Dick's heart. Still, he nodded and threw the pen aside.

"You got everything you need?" This was Winters' way of responding without refusing the farewell. He didn't want to see Shifty leave just yet. The younger man was right, it had been a long time. Maybe too long.

"Yes sir!" Shifty smiled. "I gathered up my loot- pistols, mainly. Paperwork's all done.. I even got my back pay in my pocket." His list was scattered and both men realized how much they took for granted their time together.

Dick stared intently at him, hardly blinking. Shifty still avoided eye contact, looking this way and that, but never at the man he was speaking to.

Shifty continued, stumbling on every word, extending the conversation. Each second was more painful than the last, but neither wanted to end anything just yet. "Back- Back home in Virginia-" He swallowed. "Well…" Shifty actually managed to glance up at the older man for a few seconds. Winters still stood there, awestruck and heated, despite the breeze that dangled through his orange hair.

"I just don't rightly know how I'm gonna explain all this." Winters' gaze became softer. It was hard to stay strong, for both of them. Their bond grew further than just respect and long-time acquaintances; it was obvious there have been things they've been wanting to say for a while now. Even with the threat of death breathing behind their shoulders at every second for these past years, they were each too reluctant or busy to even mention anything.

Winters tilted his head, their eyes level. He almost wanted to smile. He was going to miss this. Maybe that was the reason they denied their feelings in the first place; there was no use in ruining what they had.

"You see, erm, I.. I-I seen- I seen.."

"You're a hell of a fine soldier, Shifty." Winters smiled, sadly. "There's nothin' more to explain."

Shifty looked up at him, their eyes meeting longer than a fleeting second. He bit his lip, nodded slightly. "Thank you, sir."

Dick managed a smirk. They saluted each other, but he wouldn't just let it end there.

"Wait, Shifty." He called out as the shorter man stepped away.

Shifty halted to a stop and turned his head. His dark eyes questioned and longed for Winters. His eyes were like glass and his voice cracked despite the clearing of his throat. "Sir?"

Dick hesitated, staring at Shifty's sad eyes before saying anything. "Is there something else you need to say to me, Shifty?"

Standing there, Shifty shook his head but then made it obvious he was arguing in his mind. He opened his mouth, but nothing else came out.

Dick took advantage of Shifty's silence, moving forward before gripping the other man's chin. He looked down at the reflective dark eyes. Shifty remained frozen in place, astonished. He released a gasp and his cheeks flushed before Winters spoke again.

"Then there's something I have to do before you leave." Winters said, his voice hushed and assertive. He lowered his head and forced their lips together.

Shifty, although stunned, did not resist. When he returned to reality, he closed his dark eyes and returned the kiss. The large hand that held his chin moved slowly to the back of his neck and graced through his hair, and Shifty responded by wrapping his arms around a strong neck opening his mouth, allowing Winters the entrance he desperately sought after.

When the other large, gentle hand attempted to unbutton a shirt, Shifty whimpered a little, pulling away. Winters finally opened his cold eyes again, surprised.

"You-You didn't like it?" He breathed, chest heaving from excitement and worry.

"No, no, you're fine, I was just.." Shifty sighed, eyes averted and his accent lost in a series of pants. "I-I guess I got a little too excited, that's all. But, sir, you're our leader! And we're both men, and in the military… I just don't think it's right. We shouldn't be doing this. " He finally looked up, disappointment in his eyes. Winters cocked his head, arms akimbo. "W-What if we're caught? We'll lose everything!"

Dick almost laughed. "Is that it? Shifty- Darrell, we've almost lost everything during this whole war. I don't care about my title, or who I am. I've been wanting this.. For so long.."

Powers still wasn't buying it. "I-I just don't know, sir."

"Lock the doors if you're scared. Or just leave already. I'm in no mood to be teased today."

Shifty looked behind him at the door and looked back at his commanding officer.

"Are you denying my orders, staff sergeant?" It was hard to tell whether that last question was a joke or not.

Quickly shaking his head, the younger man went back to the door, Winters quietly following. When the door was locked, hands embraced him from behind. "You made a good decision." His low voice whispered, before nipping at his ear.

More whimpers erupted, and Dick was not reluctant to take advantage of the weakened man in his arms. The former wrestler used brute force and brought Shifty down on the bed near them, maybe a little too hard from the looks of it, but there were no cries of pain uttered, so he straddled the helpless sergeant.

"Sir.." He whispered.

Winters was unusually dominant, but still his hands and tongue were gentle as they roamed the other body. "Unbutton your shirt." He growled.

"Yes.. Y-Yes sir."

Shifty did as he was told and Winters returned his mouth to his ear. "You can call me Dick, you know." He bit softly, and another moan escaped a mouth that hung half-open, begging for contact with something. "Hell, you can even call me Richard if you want." He grinned, and Shifty nodded. It was hard to lose the formalities.

"R-Richard.." He sighed, smiling. "Yes, Richard.."

Winters looked down, satisfied. The radiant prisms of sunshine that filtered in from outside were the only source of light in the room, and their soft glow revealed such lovely things. Dick rubbed his calloused hands over the chest and abdomen of the lithe body beneath him.

"You're hard."

The previously soft-spoken man protested. "So're you!"

Dick laughed and removed his own shirt, his mouth almost attached to Shifty's chest. Shifty, in response, moaned softly, shuddering from every touch that was given. When Winters' hands moved down to his pants, he thought he was done for.

"Ahh..! Mm.. please, sir.." He gasped, eyes firmly shut.

Dick's devilish grin grew further, along with the tent forming in his pants.

"Please what?" He teased. Darrell had no idea this normally shy man had a sense of humor, let alone such a twisted one. His hands grabbed the higher officer's back, nails digging in muscle and sweating flesh. His heartbeats banged louder than everything else, making it hard to hear.

"Please…" He gasped, moving upwards to place kisses on Winters' lips. Dick became gentle again, his tongue tenderly rolling against his, his thoughts worshipping the other man, his playful hands loving and nurturing when they found what they were looking for beneath Shifty's zipper.

They pulled away from each other again, Dick placing many numerous, tiny kisses on Shifty's cheeks and neck. "What is it? Tell me."

"Oh, Richard." Being shirtless would not be enough, nor would contact with his hands or mouth. "Richard, please.." His accent was soft, and his half-lidded eyes were filled with lust, sadness was no longer an issue, and thankfully. "Release me."

Dick pulled away, confused and hair disheveled. The grinding motion of his body against the other man's slowed but did not stop. Words failed him. "Wh.. What do you mean?"

With a soft moan from the lack of grinding, Shifty found sentences difficult. "I-Inside me..? Please?" He begged.

Winters could only groan with relief. He could not put into words how turned on he was by this request. He kissed the other man again and stood on his knees, the mattress softly whining beneath them. "Oh, Darrell. Yes, yes."

Within seconds they were rid of their uniforms, tangling in nothing but sheets and dog tags. After Winters felt he had prepared the smaller body well enough, he kneeled again. Darrell rubbed Dick's chest, aching for more. He noted the sun shining on the red hair that decorated his muscular body.

Dick looked down, almost examining Shifty's body. "Are you sure you want this?"

Powers nodded, bending his legs somewhat.

Winters bit his lip before touching himself. He was only a few strokes short of pre-cum, which was exactly what he needed before entering. The only alternatives included some flammable oil or ink, which deemed too unclean and dangerous for this ravishing body and at moments like these, Richard was not a patient man.

He bent Darrell's legs further back, too impatient to even bother stretching with his fingers beforehand. Besides, with all of Darrell's pleas and moans, how could he resist? He pressed forward and Powers nearly screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh fuck, Shifty.." Growled Dick, welcoming the new surrounding heat on his hard flesh Darrell moaned again, eyes tightly shut and brows raised. Winters looked down and discontinued his movements.

"Is this too much?"

Shifty shook his head, but his expression still looked pained.

"Shif-_Darrell_, please." He breathed, sympathetic. "I have to know. I can't hurt you, not like this."

Shifty opened his eyes, glossy again. Dick began cursing himself for not being careful.

"I-I'm fine." Dick became annoyed. He wouldn't tolerate lying. "Just.. Just be gentle, alright? I've um, never done this sort of thing before."

Winters placed soft kisses on his face. "You're sure about this?"

Shifty nodded. "Yeah. Just slow down a bit?"

Dick nodded and nearly pulled out. Shifty almost protested before Dick pushed back in, the slowness of it all increasing every feeling within them both. This continued for a few minutes before Shifty's body shuddered beneath him, and he cried for more in that Southern accent. They both became ravenous for each other.

Soon Dick's hand returned to Darrell's painfully hard, neglected member. He timed his hand with the increasing speed of his pelvis and even his heartbeat. It took only a few minutes of this before Darrell arched his back, shouting inaudibly as he released himself in Richard's palm.

Winters joined him not long afterward, coming inside Shifty, groaning nonsensical words and noises. His larger frame collapsed over the slim body. Their hard breathing were out of sync and they were slick, mostly from the sweat they produced. When their pulses returned to normal, they were soft, and Winters exited Powers. He attempted to roll off of him, but a weakened hand grabbed his arm.

"No.. Stay here." Begged Shifty, chocolate eyes pleading.

Dick grinned. "I'm heavy."

"But it's cold." He tilted his head toward the balcony and each stared outside at the brilliant sun, the shimmering water, and the beautiful mountains and landscape of this place. A gentle breeze tickled both of them, chilling their bare bodies.

"Alright, I'll stay."

Shifty smiled and cupped Richard's cheek with his hand. "Yeah. I'll stay, too."


End file.
